vpopulusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wellness
Wellness is the most important thing in vPopulus. If your wellness reaches 0 you will die. You can see your wellness on the main page or on your profile page. The higher your wellness is, the higher your productivity will be when working, which means that you will get more money from your salary. Your damage in battles is higher if your wellness is high, as well. Losing wellness You can increase your wellness with food, juice, wellness packs, houses, hospitals and sometimes with moving tickets. Increasing wellness You lose some of your wellness every time that you work, train, fight or use a moving ticket to change location. If you don't have food in your inventory, you will lose 5 wellness points on day change. Working each day will cost 1 wellness for each quality point of the company you work for. A Quality 1 (Q1) company incurs 1 wellness loss, a Quality 3 (Q3) company incurs 3 wellness loss, etc. As a new player, it is better to work at Q1 company to minimize this wellness loss. As your character develops, you will be better able to recover wellness, thus enabling you to work in higher Q companies. Training can only be done once per day and will cost you 1 wellness. Training each day is important for the development of your character. Each time you fight, you lose 10 wellness. It is a good idea to check on the availability of a hospital in your region before you fight. The wellness gain from the hospital depends on the quality (wellness gain = 10 x quality). Remember that if you fight more times than the quality of your hospital can recover your wellness for, it is difficult to recover wellness. For example, if you have a Q5 hospital that recovers 50 wellness and you fight 6 times, your net wellness loss will be 10 (50 hospital gain - 6 fights x 10 wellness per fight). Using a moving ticket will incur wellness loss for Q1 (-2) and Q2 (-1) tickets, and provides a gain using Q4 (+1) and Q5 (+2) tickets. Q3 tickets are neutral on wellness. There is no limit on using moving tickets. Tips to maintain high wellness * Always have food in your inventory at day change, at least q1. As you progress in the game you will probably want to buy higher Q food. * Work in q1 companies, especially for lower skill workers. Only work higher Q once you are proficient in more wellness gain. * Do not fight if there is no hospital. Only fight the number of times that the hospital allows wellness recovery. For example, a Q5 hospital provides 50 wellness gain, enough for 5 fights. * Juices can be used to increase wellness and can be purchased on the market. Up to 10 juices per day can be consumed. * Invest in a house to increase daily wellness gain (houses only work if you have food in inventory at day change). Daily wellness gain is 2 per quality of house. Category:Tutorials